


Oh Daddy

by sluttyten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Seo Youngho | Johnny, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyten/pseuds/sluttyten
Summary: Johnny has a daddy kink and requires you to call him that during sex.





	Oh Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> based on the requests: Can you write about daddy Johnny ! // is there any way you could incorporate those videos with all the cum into a short johnny fic

Johnny is waiting for you when you get home. He’s likely fresh from the shower, sitting on the couch in only a towel, water drops still glistening on his shoulders and chest.

“Come here, baby.” He crooks his finger at you, and you know better than to leave him waiting any longer. 

You drop your things by the door and walk until you’re stopped in front of him. 

“God, you look so sexy. Take your clothes off for me, baby.” 

You do as you’re told. Quickly, stepping out of your bottoms and panties, your shirt and bra are discarded as well, and then you stand before Johnny, completely bare. Your nipples stand to attention beneath his gaze and the cool air of the room, and you squeeze your thighs together as you feel the tingling heat begin to grow between them.

Johnny licks his lips and reaches out for you. You give him your hand and he pulls you toward his lap, patting his thigh until you settle down on it. He kisses the back of your neck and his hands go down to your thighs, which he runs his hands soothingly over.

Almost subconsciously, you begin to grind your hips against his thigh.

He chuckles and grabs your hips, stilling you, pressing your wetness against his bare thigh. “You want me, baby?”

Your core throbs. “Yes, Johnny.”

One of his hands goes to your chest then, pinches one of your nipples tightly between his fingers. “What did you call me?”

“Daddy,” you gasp. “I meant to call you Daddy.”

“That’s what I thought.”

He lifts you up and sits you down on his cock. The stretch is unimaginably good. His cock is so big that you feel full before he’s even halfway inside of you, but he keeps his hands on your hips, sinking you down on him until he’s fully sheathed inside you. 

When you look down you can see his cock inside of you, bulging your stomach out a bit. You clench around him, savoring the low groan that it draws from Johnny.

“Daddy, please,” You reach for his hands, thread your fingers through his. “Please fuck me.”

And Johnny doesn’t give you the chance to beg him again. He pulls you up the length of his cock. Both of you watch the bulge of your belly shrink as he moves out of you, and you gasp when he suddenly pushes back in.

Johnny runs his thumb over your belly, over his cock. You whimper, wiggling on him in an effort to get some friction and pleasure.

His hand slaps down on your ass. “Stay still for Daddy.”  

You go still and let Johnny rub over your belly, pressing his hand against his cock inside of you. You feel him twitch, and if his hand wasn’t in the way, you’re certain you’d have seen it. “Fuck, this is hot,” he murmurs almost to himself. “We should do this position more often.”

“Daddy,” you touch his hair, and Johnny looks up from your belly to your eyes. “Please. You feel so good in me.”

So Johnny lifts you, then sinks you back down on his cock. His arm muscles flex and he grunts. His eyes are back on the bulge of his cock inside you.

With each thrust you’re driven closer and closer to your orgasm, the feel of your Daddy’s whole cock inside of you, touching you everywhere, has your insides burning with the need to cum. But you can’t cum until he lets you.

“I’m close,” you whimper, twisting your fingers in his hair.

“Not yet, baby.” Johnny grunts in reply, but he starts moving faster, pushing himself toward orgasm. You can tell when he gets close. He stops lifting you all the way up, instead just an inch or two so that his pace is almost brutal, sharp bursts of fucking. He moans and leans in to kiss you, his mouth crashing against yours, tongue tangling with yours. 

You’re already so close, and the way he’s kissing you and fucking you pushes you even closer. You’re feel like you’re holding your orgasm back with just your fingertips now, and if he doesn’t let you cum soon, you’re going to be facing punishment. Already tears burn at the corners of your eyes.

You feel his cock twitch inside of you, and Johnny sharply breaks the kiss. 

“Are you going to take all Daddy gives you?” Johnny asks, pressing down on your hips, slowly thrusting to hold off on his orgasm just yet. “You want Daddy to fill you up?”

You nod and whine, almost crying when you say, “Yes, Daddy, please!” 

“Alright, baby. You can cum. You can cum now.” His hand is soothing on your ass and then it slides around to the front of you, and he touches you. You cum apart on his fingers, and your orgasm spills through, spills out of you and you’re squirting, hips jolting from the power of your orgasm.

Johnny rubs you through it, fucks you through it, and when you finally come down, sagging against his chest and panting, Johnny presses his thumb against your clit and keeps rubbing. He rubs until you’re whimpering and shifting, trying to escape his touch.

And then he’s cumming, and there’s just  _so fucking much_ cum. He cums while he’s pulling out of you, and you can feel it all inside of you, leaking out of you, and you cry out in pleasure, cumming again with your head pressed to his shoulder. His cum is everywhere and you’re certain that you’ll need to buy a new couch because this one is probably ruined from you squirting and his cum.

You can feel it dripping from your thighs and your bellies are both wet, and now you’re exhausted, so you just stay pressed to his chest, coming down and listening to Johnny breathing and his heart beating.

“Good girl.” He kisses the side of your head, strokes your cheek. “My good girl.”


End file.
